


What’s up with Justin?

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin learns something interesting about their relationship.





	What’s up with Justin?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Lot’s of thanks to my wonderful friend and beta. Kris, I love all of your wonderful added touches to this fic. Thank you for being my partner in crime *wink*

* * *

Brian’s POV

It’s been a year since Justin moved to New York I spent the first six months absorbing myself into my work and eventually rebuilding Babylon, yet life was not the same with out him. I never thought I could care for someone as much I do Justin and it took me five years to even tell him. Shit, it took a fucking bomb to almost kill him and my best friend for me to be able to tell him how much I love him.

As life would have it, love apparently was not enough. Fucking Lindsay had to tell him about New York. I do agree he needed to go. I would never want to hold him back from his dream. Now a year later I find myself also in New York, with a new Branch of Kinnetic blossoming, and Justin’s career taking off. 

The soft green glow of the light above our bed casts down upon Justin’s porcelain skin and I can’t believe we have come this far. Gently, I caress my hand down his back and smile when Justin shivers slightly from my touch. He turns on his side and smiles at me with sleepy eyes. “Morning,” he says groggily.

I smile at him and kiss him softly on the forehead . “Morning, Sunshine.”

Justin moves closer to me and lays his head upon my chest. “So, what are our plans today?”

Gently I run my fingers through his long blond hair, enjoying the fact now I have something to hold on to when we fuck hard. Honestly it’s not all about sex, it is also about fucking. I smirk at myself and then realize Justin asked a question. “Mmm, I thought we could just fuck all day.”

Justin lifts up his head and smirks. “As nice as that sounds, I will have to decline. You rammed me good all night and into the morning, and my ass hurts.” He pauses for a moment and smiles mischievously. “Well, unless you would like to be the one who gets fucked?”

I stifle a laugh and then sit up and ruffle his hair. “In your dreams, Sonny Boy. In your dreams.”

I get out of bed and walk into the living room, instinctively turning on the computers and then make my way into the kitchen to make coffee.

 

******

I find myself in the kitchen a lot longer than expected when a strange and overwhelming urge comes over me to cook a hearty breakfast for my lover. I dish up two heaping plates of cheesy eggs, biscuits, gravy, hash browns and bacon. I normally don’t eat this kind of food but I know Justin loves it. That must be why I cooked this morning because ever since the bombing I’ve changed. I would do anything and be anyone to make the man that I love happy. I chuckle to myself remembering those cheesy lines I spoke at our country manor. But I meant them. Every single one of them.

I am draw out of my thoughts when I hear Justin laughing hysterically. I take the two plates and then the coffee out into the living room and pull a chair up next to Justin where he is sitting at the computer. “What’s so funny?”

He wipes a stray tear from his eyes and laughs harder when he sees that I cooked breakfast. He recovers and finally speaks. “ You cooked me breakfast?”

I shrug my shoulders . “Yeah.”

He chuckles softly. “Brian that is so out of character for you?” 

I raise my brow at him. “I’ve been known to cook from time to time.”

Justin nods his head, biting his lower lip trying not to laugh. “Yeah, but not like this. I‘m surprised you touched this food.” He eyes my own heaping plate. “Let alone put it in your mouth.” He leans over and then kisses me, sensually speaking into my ear. “I love that you would do anything for me. You so love me.” He draws back smirking.

Playfully I smack his thigh. “You’re such a twat!.” 

He smiles at me brightly and then leans on my shoulder. “But I’m your twat.”

Justin then takes a sip of his coffee and begins eating his breakfast. He lets out an erotic groan.“ God, this is so good, Brian! I was so fucking hungry. I felt like my stomach was and empty pit that couldn’t be filled.

I chuckle softly, he has always had a very healthy appetite. “So are you going to tell me what you were doing that’s so funny?”

He laughs again. “Oh, you know me, I was just being nosey again.”

I raise my brow at him. “You were? And just what were you doing?”

He places his finger to his lips. “Shhh, don’t tell. I hacked into Dollpart’s computer again.”

I scrunch my face. “Why the hell are you doing that for, you know she’ll be pissed.”

He shrugs his shoulder. “I guess I was trying to get a sneak peak at what was going to happen next in her story, ‘Solaced Tears‘.”

 

“What? You know that story is a work in progress she’ll probably never finish that one.”

He whispers softly, “You do realize that story has a lot of her own personal life in it.” I nod my head knowingly and he continues. ”But I have all faith she will finish it, it will just take time. But then again she is kind of caught up in the ‘Thorns of the Daffodils story now, too.”

I smile mischievously. “I do look good in drag, don’t I?” 

Justin hits me playfully. “Ouch! What the fuck was that for?”

He kisses me softly where he hit me. “I’m sorry, Baby. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

I scowl at him. “You know sorry is bullshit and since when did you start calling me baby?”

He chuckles softly. “Since I was told I wasn’t supposed too. You know I never listen to rules.”

“Who said you couldn’t call me baby? I‘ll have to ring their neck. You know how much I hate little pet names. With my luck, next you’ll start calling me something like sugar plum or worse.” 

Justin giggles. “I could call you dumpling, Dumpling. He kisses me on the lips, then teases me with his tongue.”

I bark out a laugh. “Shit that’s worse than baby, and sooo something Zen Ben would call Mikey.”

Justin cringes for a moment. “Eww I so did not need to hear that. Now I am thinking about them having sex.”

I can’t help but laugh even harder. “It is a bit much isn’t it? But you know, it is better than thinking of the munchers having sex.” We both cringe at the thought.

He shudders. “Eww, that is so gross. I think I would prefer watching hetero sex than munchers having sex any day.”

I reach over and grab my pack of cigarettes and light one, inhaling deeply. I then let the smoke back out and smile at Justin. “Well, that time you and Daphne had sex you should have recorded it. I wouldn’t have minded watching that. I mean shit, for a girl, I’d even fuck her.”

Justin laughs, takes the cigarette out of my hand and inhales deeply then exhales, handing the cigarette back to me, smiling sheepishly. “Thanks for the drag off your fag.“

 

I look at him oddly and then realize he has probably been watching his collection of British flicks again. “Somebody’s been watching too many foreign films again.”

He grins widely. “Nope, just another one of those rules I broke. You know Doll is no longer allowed to have us say anything that isn‘t American English.”

“That’s totally fucked up, she never did that to begin with.”

“Well no, but now someone is trying to dictate what she can and cannot write. Hell, someone even said you wore a tuu tuu in ‘Thorns of the Daffodils‘.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me? I would never wear such a thing! I may have been in drag but I still looked good. Hell, I would have fucked me.”

Justin shakes his head and chuckles. “The point is, you were in drag and some people didn’t read the story, just the summary, and jumped to conclusions about what the story was actually about.“ 

I stand up feeling anger coursing through me. “So they assumed I would dress in drag for the hell of it?! God, what fucking imbeciles. I would never do anything I don’t want to do. I fucking saw my lover murdered in front of my eyes! I was in drag to protected myself from being killed for God sake!”

Justin stands up and caresses my cheek gently with his fingertips and speaks softly. “Brian, it’s only fan fiction. It’s not like it’s a life and death situation. They’re only stories people are telling to escape from the real world for awhile.”

I smile sheepishly, a little embarrassed for getting so worked up. I lay me hand upon his that is still resting on my cheek. “I just hate when people become so petty and start to put others down. Because that is not love it’s hate.” I walk over to the computer desk and put out my cigarette. “You know Doll still will not be happy that we were snooping.”

Justin laughs then looks at his watch, which I find strange. He shakes his head and then speaks. “You do realize she is telling us everything to say now don’t you?”

I smirk and realize he is telling the truth. “Well fuck, then maybe she wouldn’t mind me suggesting more sex, because I really need to fuck you and it’s been what?”

“Three hours.”

I grab Justin by the shirt and pull him to me, kissing him soundly on the lips “Three hours is a very long time to go without sex.”

 

Justin looks at me with lust in his eyes and kisses me again plunging his tongue into my mouth. He draws back and I can feel his hard cock against my leg. “Fuck, I agree. Three hours is a long time. I was thinking we could bring out the body paints. I would love to see your skin covered in artistic colours.”

I chuckles softly and whisper in his ear. “You just wanted to use a British word again.”

“Mmm, don’t you think it’s sexy?”

“Yeah, I think it’s hot!.” Sensually I trail my tongue up his neck, gently licking around his ear. Then lowering my hand down to his stiffening cock.”

Suddenly we hear a knock at our door. “Who the fuck is that?” he asks in frustration.

“Well, obviously it’s someone we know otherwise Eddie wouldn’t have let them up.” I break away and move to open the door. “What?”

I am surprised to see Emmett standing there. As soon as the door is open he marches straight over to Justin pulls back a fist and clocks him on the cheek with a right hook.

“Emmett, what the fuck?” Justin’s moans, grabbing his face. “That was blatant gratuitous violence against me. You can’t do that.”

“Oh, baby!” Emmett exclaims. “I know, I know and I’m so sorry! I don’t know why I did it. I was lying in bed with Calvin and then I just had to come to New York to punch you.”

Justin looks at me and we both blurt out, “Doll!” at the same time.

Just then Calvin Culpepper comes barreling into our apartment. “Sorry, I’m late I had to pay the cabbie. Did you do it, Em, darlin’?”

“Oh, Calvin, yes, and it was horrible. I’ve marred Sunshine.” I roll my eyes as Emmett breaks down in tears.

I go to the kitchen to get some ice while Calvin rambles. “He just got up all of a sudden like a bat out of Hell, saying he had to come clock Justin. I tried to nab him, but tarnation, he just couldn’t be stopped.”

I come back, handing the ice pack to my wounded lover. “Uh, language, Calvin.”

“Oh, yes, I’m so sorry. Emmett and I were lying in bed and he quickly arose, stating that he needed to come to New York to strike Justin. I tried to stop him, but he was moving too quickly for me. I followed in hopes that I could at least save Emmett from your wrath, Brian.”

“It’s okay,” Justin replies. “I think we know who’s behind this.”

Suddenly, I’m feeling very horny, like I have to have Justin right now or I’m going to explode. I fumble in my wallet for a credit card, handing it to Calvin, who is still trying to comfort a wailing Emmett. “Here, go check into a hotel. On me.”

They both thank me, Emmett still apologizing profusely, and then leave. As soon as the door closes behind them I grab Justin and turn him around, slamming him against the door, ripping his pants down to his ankles.

“Brian, what the fuck? Um, injured person here.”

“Mmm, can’t help it,” I pant. “Need you. Now!” 

My tongue moves down his back and suddenly he arches his rear out and I’m rimming him for all he’s worth. Soon we’re both lost in the sensation of a hot, dirty fuck and it’s only when we’re coming back down again, collapsed in a heap that either of us can speak. Justin raises himself up a bit to look at me. “Arwensong?” he asks.

“Must have been,” he agrees. “That was fucking hot.”

All of a sudden Justin squeaks a bit, then looks at me seriously, glancing at his watch yet again. He looks rather concerned as he stands up and backs away slightly, smiling hesitantly. “I need to check on something I’ll be right back.”

I groan out in frustration because Arwensong must still be at the keyboard and I’m ready to go again. “Fuck!”

He chuckles then rubs his hand over my cock. “I’ll be back in a minute and we can go again,” he replies sensually, then walks into the bathroom. What in the fuck does he have to check on in the bathroom? 

Justin walks out a couple moments later with a bounce in his step and a smile plastered across his face. I walk up to him, smiling back. I can’t help it, he can be so contagious with that bright smile of his. I wrap my arms around him affectionately leaning my forehead against his. “What has you so happy?”

He draws back slightly and then looks up at me, grinning even bigger, which seems like it would be impossible. “I have some good news!” He singsongs

I look down at him with bewilderment . “Oh?”

He hands me some plastic contraption with a pink plus sign on it. I scrunch up my nose. “What the fuck is this?”

“I’m Pregnant!” He exclaims with excitement! 

“Doll!” I shake my fist.

The End

 


End file.
